


The familiar sound of Iron

by nida_vellir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Depression, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, M/M, Molestation, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Stalking, Suicide Attempt, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nida_vellir/pseuds/nida_vellir
Summary: THIS FIC IS CURRENTLY ON A HIATUS BECAUSE I LOST ALL MEMORIES AFTER A CONCUSSION. HAVE TO READ THROUGH ALL CHAPS AGAIN QWQENDGAME SPOILERSSets some time later after Endgame- with Peter and the rest still struggeling.Peter is on a mission, saving people.He gets in danger again with his bad luck but then he hears a familiar sound.Thats how Peter and Harley met again.(Inspired by my fanart of them ♡)





	1. Burn

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language but it seems like Peter & Harley is quite popular in the english speaking community so I had to write on in english.  
> Abd it my secobd fanfic after a 3 year break.
> 
> Gonna fix the mistakes later.
> 
> Have fun anyway.

Peter needed distraction from all the stuff that has happened after the battle.  
Thats why he accepted this one mission.  
Happy told him that there were a number of ruthless killing - the attackers always chosed places for the poor and they also tend to burn down the buildings while kidnapping the children.  
The police wasnt able to handle it so he had to step up on it.

He was walking down the street as he got the news from an attack which just happened. He saw it on a TV. He just stood there for a few seconds. 

Then he started running to a nearby alleyway so he could change into his suit- with out letting anyone see him. He knew he was going to be in danger, but he didnt cared. He wanted to do something right after Tony's death. He felt guilty. He always would feel this way.

Just 10 to 15 minutes later he arrived at the scene of crime. He knew he should have told it to someone, but he didnt. He was in a hurry to make things right...

He went straight into the fight with the heat of the now burning building in his back. He first had to clear the coast so he was able to safe all the victims. He thought it would be over quick. But it turned out it wasnt.  
Many more attackers appeared and soon he was in distress, surrouned and out-numbered. He didnt want to lose the fight..

He didnt even noticed that his suit sent off a signal during the fight.

And soon Peter heared a familiar sound of an iron suit. Somebody landed right behind him.  
"Need help Spiderboy?"

Peter turned around, saw someone in an cobalt blue iron suit- it looked so familiar to Tonys, he almost had an heart attack. Then the boy got on the ground- lifted his mask.  
"I'm here to save Tonys favorite spider- Karen told me you are in danger"

Peter recognized a familiar face, but he doesnt knew where he had seen it before. Harley seemed to noticed that the Spiderboi was struggeling with remembering him, he slightly chuckled. "If we make it out alive I will reintroduce myself. Now I'm here so save you. Tony told me you attract the bad luck."  
Peter was confused. Now he doesnt knew how to fight anymore, how? if there was a dude right in front of him- wearing an altered version of one of Mr. Starks many Iron suits.  
Harley noticed that Peter was about to being attacked right- so he shot two of them with his two blasters which were built in to the palms of his suit.

Peter just looked at him while the boy aimed at the attackers. It was like Mr. Stark again. The memories hitted hard and he felt so lost. After a few minutes he was back in the real world- with the other one shouting at him. "Stop daydreaming and get their victims out of here!". He aimed at more bad guys. There were so many and Peter was to afraid to leave him there - alone. Last time he left someone alone he lost the one. "Peter- now get up and use your powers to goddamn save them!"  
With these words Peter left the rooftop of the building. He wanted to say something but he couldnt.


	2. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter about what happened to Harley during the last years, before and after the snap.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry

2 month later, Harley still suffered from the loss of Tony Stark. He was something like his mentor and the two grew close together over the years. Even though they never saw each other since 2013, only talked via phone etc. They met again in 2015. Tony visited him, he wanted to look after him.

Harley didnt lived a simple life, even when he wanted it. He got bullied in school, his mother didnt cared about him- and it got worse as the years passed. His little sister was his mothers favorite.   
Even as he was 15 years old, he still got bullied- but he didnt bothered anymore. He just let the days passing by and by. For all these years. And he got stronger.

And then the snap happened. At that time he didnt knew what was going on. He never thought about dying that young. 

He was out in town with his sister. They were walking down the street as people started turning to dust. His sister was afraid- he was too. They hoped that nothing would happen to them. But then a heavy truck came crashing down the street, crashing into the crowd of people. The driver was dusted- the truck now left without a driver. Harley wanted to pull his little sister aside. He reached out his hand, wanted to grab hers. 

But he turned to dust.   
And the last thing he saw was how the truck was about to hit his sister.  
___

It just felt like hours- but there he was. Back again. With many others- but not his sister. He couldnt even remember was had happened that day. 

Standing on the street in Rose Hill, he saw how the others came back- how they were looking for their loved one. Harley started searching too- but the house he used to live in was sold to another family. But it didnt took him long to find his mother- now living with her mother. 

But he wasnt greeted with open arms. His mother seemed to hate him and he didnt even knew why. She cried to many tears as she told him that her sister died that day. She told him that its now 5 years later. She told him that it was his fault. She also told him that she wasnt able to get rid of his tech stuff. She brought it with her and threw it into the garage.

He thought she lied. He denied everything- until he saw the evidence. A picture of his sister placed between many beautiful flowers and some small person items. A candle burning. But no one for him.   
He just wanted to be alone and left the house- looking for his stuff Tony left behind 10 years ago. 

Later that evening he received a call through one of the 10 year old pieces of tech.

There was a woman- he remembered her a Pepper Potts before she could even reintroduce herself to him again. Her voice- full of grief. She told him that she is happy to hear that hes back. She told him that Tony lost his mind after hearing the news that he was dusted too. 

And she told him that he died- saving the universe. He snapped his fingers just like the villain did. But only to kill all the evil. She knew he wanted to have him there- at his funeral. 

Harley cried that night, lying on the dirty garage floor . He felt worthless and just wanted to be dust again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry


	3. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter titles are inspired by Cellar Darling's "The Spell" album. You should check them out if you like folk-metal

He layed there the whole night. Crying until he didnt felt anything anymore. Until he was tired and felt to sleep. 

He slept for almost 2 days. He came back almost 2 days ago. Almost 2 days and neither his mother nor his grandma seemed to care

He woke up at 11am with a headache. His head hurt so much. As he stood up he looked into an old mirror which layed on an old table. His face was pale - almost white with tear stains on his cheeks.  
He was cold and he was shaking. He didnt felt well.

Pepper told him, that a private plane was going to pick him and some others up at around 1pm. He wasnt prepared but he had to. Underneath another table he saw a huge carton- his mother marked it with "Harleys clothes". So he grabbed it and looked through them- looking for some proper clothes he could wear at the funeral. He had many dark clothing pieces but some of them unsuitable for such a sad gathering.

He picked plain black trousers with a matching plain black shirt, jacket and shoes. He still wasnt ready- he didnt want to say goodbye to him. He didnt even want to start crying again. These tears he hated seeing on him. He hated it, hearing himself crying. 

It was now 12pm. In only one hour the plane was going to pick him up. He still hadnt eaten yet. And he wasnt feeling hungry. He thought he would but his stomach hurted so much. 

He watched as the clock in the garage was moving. He grabbed his clothes and went back into the house. Took a shower and changed into his fresh clothes. He didnt saw his mother nor his grandma. He was home alone. They really didnt care.

Someone nocked at the door at exact 1pm. Happy forced himself a weak smile. He saw him once as Tony visited him back in 2015.

They both just said some words to each other and Harley followed him to a car. He entered it and they drove to a nearbly plane landing place. 

They flew in silence while picking up some of the others. 

And they landed in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its to short I'm so sorry ;;  
> Next one is gonna be about Peter and Harley meeting at the funeral. Some sad shit is about to happen and I really dont wanna write about it.


	4. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff this fanfic brings me so much joy. I never knew I would feel joy again after Endgame

He was the last person to got out of the plane. A car was already waiting for him to take him to Tonys new small home next to a lake.

As he arrived some minutes later he saw all of Tonys friends. He knew them but they didnt knew him. And he already felt out of place.

He thanked the driver and slowly started walking alone to the beautiful small wooden house. 

He took a place offside- so he couldnt bother anyone while looking around. Seeing everyones sad faces. Some of them were struggeling with holding back their tears. Some of them were marked from the final battle. And he just came back from the dead. He didnt do anything special and yet he was invited. 

Some faces where unfamiliar to him. Like the woman with the blue skin, the other one with antennas... the tree. Or the racoon. He smiled a bit- thought he had seen it all but apparently not. 

He watched them a bit until he saw someone who caught his attention. He was standing besides another woman, crying on her shoulder as she kept patting his head, clearly trying to hold on the tears.

He remembered Tony talking about a boy in his age range. He called him Peter Parker, his favorite spider.   
Until some time later, he didnt knew why he was calling him this name. He explained that he, apparently, teamed up with him to fight Steve Rogers, the boy called himself "Spider-man". He told him to keep it as a secret because he didnt want to get this boy in trouble. He kept it. Never told it anyone. 

Still he was a bit jealous that there was now someone else on Starks side. Then, some months later, he called him and they talked about a new suit which he was planning to build for Peter.

He wanted to have his advice in what extras could be build in. Harley joked about that if he is called Spider-man why not just build some spider legs for a special killing and defense mode. He was just joking but Tony took it seriously. He told him that it was actually a really great idea. 

And the next call he got from Tony, he was talking about the suit. That he finished it. He sent him a picture and told him that his name was written on a contributors list- which obviously only had two names written on it. Starks and Harleys.   
He also told him that he really need to introduce them to each other. Hoping that they would get along. 

And now he sees Peter at the funeral for the first time in real life. Not just on some photos. He really wanted to knew him better but he doubt that they would fit. Peter was a hero- Harley not. Just a victim of bullying and hate from his own mother. Just some kid who had a affinity with tech. 

He still observed the crying boy. The woman he cried on his shoulder seemed to notice it and looked up into his direction. Fast, he turned his head away but still could feel her looking at him for few more seconds. 

The funeral started as Tonys wife walked out of the house. With a tiny girl clinging to her hand. 

Their kid...? He knew that the man always dreamed about having a kid. But he didnt knew that his dream came true. And now hes gone. The girl was just 4 or 5 years old- and she had lost her father. This all happened while he was snapped away. How much had changed during the 5 years?

No one spoke a sentence during the ceremony, he stood in the background- hands stuffed deep into his pockets. He felt very uncomfortable. Then he remembered that he wasnt able to attend his sisters funeral. 

He hold back the tears.


	5. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harley is so in love with Peter- love at first sight in real life

After the ceremony the guests split up- some stayed by the lake, others went inside the house, few walked aroud. 

Harleys eyes always went back to the crying boy. Peter. He seemed so upset like he felt the two last days. 

He didnt knew why but he wanted to comfort him. But he did nothing. Not now. While he was still with the woman. His Aunt. 

Harley was alone and obviously nobody seemed to notice him- why should they? They buried their hero. A hero. They were heroes- he not. 

For him it was time to leave. He payed respect and will do it forever. He never liked the thought about going to a funeral of a loved one. 

He looked around and was about to leave this place behind as a broken, shattered and shaking voice was asking him where he was going. He glanced over his shoulder to see who was talking to him. It was Peter. 

"Leaving" he said, shortly.  
"M...May told me you seemed a bit un...comfortable here." he stuttered a bit, his cheeks still wet from all the tears and his eyes red. How he could even see straight was a mystery. His hands were shaking. No sight of the smiling boy Harley knew from the photos. 

The blonde, much taller boy didnt say anything in return. Seeing someone else more upset then him made him feel helpless

"May...be w-we can sit by the lake together or something." A short break in which he wiped away fresh tears. "She told me you were looking at my direction." Another break. "I hope I... I" and many more fresh tears were rolling down his face. "You dont bother. If you want we can sit by the lake". He interrupted him- maybe because he wanted him to stop crying.

The boys mood didnt light up but he nooded and they both walked down to the lake. Offside so no body could bother them.

They set next to each other and just starred into the water. Harley had to look at this boy every now and then. Even like this something about Peter captivated him. 

"I'm Peter Parker" said the boy now and Harley smiled, almost wanted to say that he knew. "And I'm Harley Keener".  
Peter remembered that Stark once told him about a boy called Harley. Was that him? The one who helped Mr. Stark through his ptsd?

He too looked in Harleys direction. "Mr. Stark once talked about you". Harley needed some seconds to answer. Tony really talked about him? About him- the most boring boy of all time. "Same" he just simply replied. 

"You know he showed me a picture with him and you on it." he said and as he pulled out some new tissues.  
"Let me wipe away your tears Peter." - he almost wanted to call him by his alias. Peter wanted to grab the tissues but his hands were shaking. "Let me handle it".

Harley wiped away Peters tears, his skin was so soft. He felt somethibg he had never felt before The other tissues were placed on Peters lap. "Let everything out- dont hold on." He tried to distract him. "You dont cry. Why?" The boy asked. "Well no more tears left to cry there."

Harley grabbed the collar of Peters shirt ans straightened it, then he tugged at his tie to place it right. "nd I think you have more reasons to cry for him - not me."

Peters hair was a mess to. "Do you mind?" He lifted his hand and placed it into his light brown curles. "There are some flower petals and leaves in you hair Spider-boy". There it slipped. Shit.

Peter looked shooked, almost paniced. Was he about to cry again?

"I'm so sorry Peter I didnt eant to scare you..."

Peter was silent. He looked back at the lake. 

"How do you know?" He whispered. "Tony told me but said to keep silent about it... he... was so proud of you. Thats why he told it to me. He hoped we would get along together very well." Silence again.

"Its safe with me- no gonna tell anyone."  
"Thank you" was the only thibg the short boy said. 

"Tony told me that you always attract bad-luck. And that you only have a few friends. Better than me- I have no one. I never had someone". He caughted himself talking to much stuff about things Peter probably doesnt even cared about. He thought he annoyed him but he saw him smiling.

"How about staying in contract?" He heard him whisper. How beautiful it sounded.


	6. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters is not inspired by any song title. Nobody needed to know it but anyway :^)

Two months later:

Peter was guiding all the hostages out of the building while this familiar boy in the Iron suit was fighting on the rooftop. He was afraid that something would happen to him- but... he wore the suit. Nothing would go wrong... right?

He heard a loud bang, then saw one of the attackes flew across the street.  
The boy landed right in front of him and all the people who where terrified and hurt.  
"They are all unconscious now, I will call the abulance and the police. And the fire department. Stay here with them until they arrive. I'm going to look around if theres nobody in the building anymore- hiding somewhere."  
"Wait..." Peter simply said, didnt want to miss the opportunity. "What was your name again?"  
"Harley." With this words he disappeated into the flames again. 

Peter was looking after him. In his mind flashed a picture of him, sitting at a lake, besides a boy who was also murning the death of a hero.

Some time later the police, an abulance and firefighters arrived. While Harley was still inside the building which was already collapsing. Peter was worried, ready to go back inside the building to.

As he came back he carried a tiny puppy in his arms. "Everything is safe now I think. Did my best in saving him- think the little boy is still alive.". His face was covered with the mask which reminded Peter so much of Stark.  
After lifting it up he saw him smiling. 

After 2 month, he saw him again. They wanted to stay in contact but the simpley forgot.  
Peter was still murning like Harley was. 

They watched as the ambulance took care of the hurt, as the firefighters where trying to put out the fire. Both told everything to the police. 

Few hours later, they were able to leave the place. The hostages thanked both of them. The kids told them how exited it was to met heroes. Their smiles where so innocent.  
It almost ripped Harleys heart apart. It reminded him of his sisters smile.  
A little girl was walking towards him and hold out her hand. "My name is Abby- whats yours?".

Harleys heart stopped. The girl had the same name as his sister. He couldnt start crying in front of her. And not in front of Peter. 

He took her small hand."Harley- but you can call me Iron Lad." The girls smiled widened. "Almost the same name as the man who used to defend the earth from bad guys many years ago. I never met him but my mother told me stories about him."

"You know... Spider-man and I knew him very well. He really was a great man." The girl was impressed by these words, her lips escaped a soft "whooaa".

Harley looked at Peter who was standing some feets away. But he could hear everything. 

The girl hugged both of them and walked back to the abulance car. "Hope we meet again!" She waved at them. Harley and Peter did the same.

" Should we go now? I think we have a lot to talk about- and take this brave boy to a vet. And take care at some of your wounds"  
Peter nooded, totally forgot that he got hurt in the fight too.  
Harley touched the round middle thing of the armor and it disappeared inside it. 

Peter observed him. He wore something smiliar to what he wore at the funeral. But something had changed in his expression. Something really bad happened during these 2 month.

Peter felt guilty- why did he never stayed in contact with him? Maybe he could have helped?

Harley felt guilty- why did he never stayed in contact with him? Maybe then Peter wouldnt be so sad anymore?

"So what[...]" both asked in sync and smiled. "You go first" said Peter. "What did you do the last to month? To busy talking to me?" he said jokingly offended.  
"I ... went on a school trip, had many homeworks to do but most of the time I were murning- nothing so special. But I have my friends and my aunt who keep distracting me..." Peter then realized what he said. Harley told him that he didnt have any friends where he lived, he repented saying it, tried to hide it . "And... what about you?"

"Well..." Harley started. Looking in the distance. "I wasnt really doing well. Its a surprise that I managed to be there where I am now.". He then looked at the puppy. "How about... after taking him to the vet, we go to my place?" Peter offered. 

"Sounds great. Lets do it spider-boy". 

After they took the puppy to the vet, they headed to Peters home.


	7. Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some native speaker here who would sacrifice their time to beta-read my fanfic and all the upcoming chapters?  
> Dont know if my headache will stop any time soo but I also dont want to stop writing.  
> Cant focuse on the right grammar atm. Not even in my native tongue lol

They were slowly walking towards Peters home.  
As they were standing in front of it, Harley smiled a bit.

He was still living with his aunt in this tiny apartment even after what he had inherited from Tony. 

"Wasnt ready for it...not now. Maybe some time later." Seemed like Peter had noticed Harleys thoughts on it.  
"I see. At least nobody is rushing you."  
"What about you Harley?"  
"Working on it. But my mother is making everything so difficult..." he sighed.

They entered the apartment building and Peter opened the door to his one. 

"I brought a friend with me hope you dont mind~"

May walked around the corner, smiling. "Of course not."- she looked at Harley and recognized him directly. "Especially not him."  
"You remember him?" Peter asked.  
"I do- he was standing there alone, I noticed immediately that he wasnt feeling very well, thats why I told you you should go after him."

Harley blushed and reached out his hand. "My name is Harley."  
"Peter told me your name already- I thought both of you wouldnt meet again ever. You look so good- changed a bit within these 2 months too dont you? Maybe Peter will appreciate it later~" she winked. 

Peter blushed too.

"I'm about to cook dinner- you can stay if you want."- she looked at Peter and saw his wounds on his face.  
"No need to worry- I helped him. The wounds on his face are the only ones he got. We're going to take care of them and then I really would like to stay for dinner." 

After Peter grabbed a first aid kit, they went to his small room with the bunk bed. "Wow and I thought the garage I'm living in was small." He chuckled a bit. "You're still living in the garage of your grandmas house?"  
"I am." He sat down on the bed after Peter gestured him to sit there. They were sitting only 3 feets apart.  
"Why? I mean... it must be really cold and uncomfortable down there."  
"Because I want to." Was his short answer. He grabbed a tissue and disinfectant and pressed it on the wound of Peters forehead.  
"You never told me whats going on between your mother and you Harley." He sounded very curious.  
But Harley didnt know if he was already ready to tell it to someone.  
Peters eyes gazed around and they stopped at Harleys left hand. "Mind if I ask you why you have a scar on your palm?"  
"Always so curious Spider-boy."  
"My friends and May say the same. Is it bad?" He tilted his head a bit and smiled.  
"Depends I would say."  
Harley pressed a band-aid down on Peters forehead. "Would look better with animals on it."

After some seconds of silence they both laughed. They where happy to see each other again- even after 2 months.

"So where should I start Peter? What do you want to know?"  
"I really want to know how you got the scar on your palm".  
"Short and very simple to explain- I got it while I was working on the armor- nothing special at all. He told me how to do it right but I still kept messing it up- I mean, the first time I started working on it, I was only 12. After the funeral, I was a mess. Really bad. But I tried my best in keeping my head clear- sometimes I did great, sometimes not. I was lost on my thought and that was when I cut into my palm."

But that wasnt the first time Harley cut himself. That was his secret.


	8. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this during class (while we were painting our canvases- and I'm painting Tom Holland ♡)
> 
> Hope some of you remember the deleted scene from Iron Man 3 with Harley bullies - if not heres the link.  
> Harley speaks about him.
> 
> https://youtu.be/3wq7TWooGIk

They also talked about Peter- about his school trip, how happy he was seeing his friends again after such a long time. How happy he was being back and alive, going to school again.  
Harley didnt get angry at him for talking about his, his friends and his new family. He was happy for him. 

Peter changed into his normal clothes- he didnt really bother doing that around others.

Then May called them to join dinner. They set down on the chairs around the table.

"Thanks for letting me stay Mrs. Parker." Harley said, smiling a soft smile.   
"Ah such a Gentleman - just call me May"  
"Fine then.~"  
"So... where have you been the last two month? I thought Peter and you wanted to stay in contact after..."  
"Pretty busy with what is left on my family."  
"And I was to afraid to contact him- I mean I met him during this event, how should I know that he wants me around him?"   
"Oh..." Harley looked down at the food. "Should just have called me- there is nothing to be afraid of...~"  
May smiled. "Now you know that you can calm him when ever you want Peter." She ruffled his hair and smiled. 

Damn- Harley never got to see his mom giving him a true smile. Only fake ones. His sister only got the true ones. He never wondered why- he technically knew why it was like that.   
Until his 12th birthday he was a brat, annoying... and a nerd. Never did anything good. And if he tried to do so, he fucked up. The years after his 12th birthday werent better. He wasnt a brat anymore- he more and more turned into a quiet boy. It was awkward being around him. He wasnt good at talking and had some serious anxiety attacks. 

He didnt even realized that his mind driftet away until he heared Peter saying his name. 

"Harley- youre ok?" He softly grabbed his wirst.  
"I'm fine- was just thinking about something not so relevant." He pulled away his wrist from Peters grab and his sleeve lifted just a tiny bit but Peter catched a glance to another scar. Seemed a little more fresh than the other one on his wrist.

"So... when did you met Tony for the first time?" May asked carefully.  
"I..." Harley glanced over to Peter who looked like he was almost about to cry. "I met him in 2013- I was 11 at that time. He broke into the garage of our house and there I helped him with his suit and his ptsd he had at that time. And he helped me with my bullies. They werent really the nicest guys but after some time and some talkes later with Tony they let go off me. And he also saved E.Js life. Maybe it was then when he changed. Anyway- he moved to New York with his parents when he was 18 and I 12. We didnt departed as enemies but also not as friends. I'm a little bit curious what he made out of himself. If he... you know." Harley finished up his food and shoved a fork into Peters mouth. "Shouldnt forget to eat- pet spider." "Seems like you both have many things in common."  
All three finished up. Harley even helped washing the dishes, his sleeves just rolled up so Peter could see the scar again.

"Can I stay a just little bit longer? I like it here." He asked.  
"You can stay as long as you want." Peter smiled a bit.

They went back to his room, again sitting on the bed. "Harley can I ask you a question? You dont have to answer me..."  
"What it is?"   
"I really want to know... do you have more scars like the one in your palm and wrist?"   
Harley sighed. Not his favorite topic. He hated discussing it with his mother.


	9. Freeze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self harm and homophobic language.  
> Be aware ~
> 
> The next chapters is about Harley telling Peter his story.

It all started when he was 13 or 14. He Cant remember exactly anymore- it was the year Tony visisted him again. 2015.  
He started feeling different than the other boys in his age. Most of them were in a short relatioship with girls - but Harley didnt felt like that. Sure there were some girls who were really pretty at that age but he felt nothing for any of them. He was really confused and started blaming it on his daddy issues. 

And his classmates started mocking him again- why he wasnt dating anyone and why he turned the few girls down.

Harley couldnt find a proper explanation for this. Maybe he was just late to the party?  
But his eyes were drawn to a 1 year old upper classmate. He denied all his feelings he always had whem he saw this boy.

He denied it until he couldnt handle it anymore.

Maybe his mother would listen to him - even if she disliked him and gave everything for her daughter.  
He would give it a try- nothing could be any worse like it was already.

As he came back from school he straight went to his mother who was cooking some dinner in the kichen. His sister, Abby, was already sitting on the chair by the table, waving and smiling at him.  
It was never her fault that their mother liked her better. She was a girl and much more easy to handle. And she wasnt bullied at school. She wasnt as weird as he was. 

He sat down next to her and tugged on her red cheek. "Missed my little sister.~" he said, smiling. "Missed my big brother too~"  
Their mother didnt even bothered to say hello. It was like he never existed. 

"Mom... I need to tell you something." He started talking, not very loud. He didnt want to disturb her.  
"Maybe later." Was her quick respons.  
"When "later"? What do you mean?" He still was almost whispering.  
"After Abby and you ate up the food I cooked."  
Harley sighed. "Fine."

His mother left the room, left them alone eating.

"What chu gonna tell mum?" She talked with a mouth full of food.  
"It seems like I like someone"  
Abby smiled again.  
"Can I meet him Harley?" She tugged on his sleeve.  
"Him? What made you think its a boy my sweet princess?"  
"Well because you dont like girls."  
"Abby~ I never brought home a single friend, not a male nor a female and you think I dont like girls?"  
Abby thought about something. "Once... we were in town. Mom you and me. And there were some really pretty girls- but you just kept looking at the boys. I saw it with my own eyes" she pointed at her bright green eyes.  
He was silent for a second.  
"And how do you know that this is a thing?"  
"Mom told me that there a boys who like boys and girls who like girls after I saw a girl holding hands with another girl. She used some word for it but I cant remember it...~"  
For Harley, it seemed like his mother was ok with things like this.  
He would try confess it to her after eating. 

1 hour later they were finished and Harley guided Abby to her room. "Can you help me with my homeworks later hally?" She asked.  
"Of course- I will try my best my favorite sister."  
Then he went back to his mother who was sitting in the living room, reading something.

"Mom... can we talk now?" No answer from her. "Please, youre my mother too..."  
"Fine." She seemed annoyed and put away the book she was reading.  
"What is it?"  
"Mom I really dont know how I should tell you this and its pretty hard for me to confess." Harley now was very unsure telling it her.  
"What?"  
"I... think I like boys more than I should. More than I like girls." He was trembeling, ready to cry. And what his mother then said was even more heartbreaking.  
"Really?"  
"Yes?"  
"And you really are sure you want to be a part of the degenerated?"  
Harley was shocked, still tremeling.  
"Mom... what are you talking about?"  
"The gays and what ever. You sure? Dont tell anyone, youre going to get bullied even more for this nasty stuff."  
His eyes filled up with tears. So much tears.  
"You should go. Leave. Now" his mother commanded.  
"You really hate me this much..."  
Harley turned around, almost running to his room, slammed the door. She hated him, now he hated her too. He wasnt in the mood to argue with her. Not now.

His addiction to cutting himself started at that time. And he did it everytime he was feeling down.

His first cut was just a small one but he still saw enough blood on the scissor he used.  
He was leaning on his bad as his sister nocked on the door and opened it up.  
"Everything... alright? I heard how you slammed your door..." She rubbed her eyes like she has cried. In her hand she hold a book..

Harley looked up to her.  
"Everything is alright Abby~ Sit down next to me - I'll help you with your homework." He tried a forced smile in his face.  
She dropped the book next to him and saw the fresh blood from the fresh cut.  
"Oh no Harley is hurt... gonna get some bandages." He wasnt even able to stop her, she was to fast and came back really quick. With her favorite disney band-aids.

Harleys smile wasnt forced this time. He never wanted to give her up, losing her. She was to precious to lose. His everything.

This night, his sister stayed over in Harleys bed to comfort him. For a 8 year old, she was pretty clever.


	10. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter because I'm to tired but I also didnt want to lose track on this fic

Harley woke up, his little sister right next to him- still sleeping. It was way before thei actually had to wake up for school, 4 in den morning.  
He slowly left the bed to not disturb Abby and went straight to the bathroom. He didnt want to see his mom today so it came in handy that he woke up so early. As he starred into the mirror it flashed into his mind what he said to gus mom the last day. What a disappointment he was now for her. A "degenerated" like she told him.  
Harley quickly took a shower, ignoring the pain in his hand from the cut. The let the water run down the wound and he rubbed soap on it. The pain was real, awful and the wound was bleeding again. 

His thoughts went back to his sister- how innocent she was, how much he loved her. How much she loved and cared for him.

At around 6am he had already made breakfast- for Abby und himself and something to eat for school.  
At 7am he woke up his sister.  
And at 7:15 his mother was awake to. They didnt spoke and they didnt look at each other. And around 8 Abby and Harley left the house. They walked to school. Harley always accompanies his sister because he was to afraid something would happen to her. Even if it means he would be late to class. He didnt care.

Abby hugged him as they stood in front of the schoolyard. "Bye bye- and dont let someone bully you because of who you are hally~" she waved her bye and entered the school building.  
He stood there for some more seconds. His sister still loves him- at least someonr loves him.

He turned around and walked back the street. School would start at around 9 so he still had 45 whole minutes left. So he sat down on a bench and looked at the new band-aid which covered up his cut. His sister insisted that she should put another disney one there. He gave in. She was just to cute to turn her down. At that moment he didnt even bother in getting bullied for this. He was just to happy to have her.  
For 20 minutes, he sat there and just watched the cars passing by.  
He was about to walk as a unfamiliar car pulled by his side. The windows got cranked down and a familiar face looked right into his eyes "heard that you are gay." The boy laughed. "Wanna come inside my car? We can have some fun".  
Harley ignored them. It wasnt possible they they knew. It was just a phrase to mock him.  
"Hey Harley..." the upper classmate grinned "You know.... you should better test it out as soon as possible. Heard that some men like young boys like you". He heard him laughing- and the others inside the car. Harley blushed and got angry deep inside.  
"Just a joke you know? Relax and take it easy. See you in school". He cranked up the window and they drove away.  
They always made him feel uneasy.

He entered the school and went straight to the classroom. He sat down and breathed out. The worst part of the day was just about to start


	11. Hero

Abby, Harleys little sister went home earlier this day. Her mother was out, working. So she was home alone.

She was aware of how Harley felt and why- because she wasnt as stupid as other girls in her age. She knew that their mother was angry at him for liking boys. But Abby wasnt. She would always love him because hes her big brother- her rolemodel. She was very lucky to have him as her big brother. Some of her classmates envied her for him. They liked him very much.

Abby entered Harleys garage and looked around. She was to small to reach most of the things but she searched for something which stood directly in front of her.   
Knewing how to use it because her brother showed it to her, she pressed some buttons on a display.   
"Maybe he will call him later." She mubled as she climbed on the chair and waited for connection.

After a few seconds she heard a clicking sound and a male voice. 

"Yes hello? Harley?" The voice said.  
"Its not Harley but his little sister Abby...~"  
"Oh his little sister? Why is she using his stuff to call me?"  
"Harley is in danger Mister Stark... at least I think so." She whispered.   
"Harley, in danger? What did he do this time?"  
"Actually nothing at all. He was just telling our mom something and they had an argument. I think she hates him now... more than she already does. Harley was very sad and hurt. He hurt himself but I told him that I'll love him forever." Abby rubbed her eyes.  
He heard how hurt this little girl was.  
"Try to calm down and tell me what exactly happened."  
"I dont know if I can tell it to you Mister Stark maybe Harley is afraid that you would reject him too."  
"And he is hurt?"  
"Yes. And I dont wanna see him suffer more and I dont want letting him cutting himself again. Can you call him?"  
"When will he come back home from school?"  
"At around 2:30 pm."  
"Let me see what I can do."  
"And... something more Mister Stark."  
"What is it?"  
"Harley is so good at his stuff and always helps me with homework. Hes my rolemodel" she said, with so much love. "Hope we get away from our mom someday. Bye~" she pressed another button and the connection ended.

Abby walked back into the house and straight to her room. She wasnt even remotely aware of what Tony was planning to do. She did her homeworks and waited for Harley to return so he could talk to him.

But at 2pm someone knocked on the front door. Abby wasnt allowed to open the door to stranges and she knew that Harley had a key. But who else should it be? So she took a look out of the window and didnt saw anything- only a fancy car.

She waited some more seconds until she heard a familiar voice and saw someone stepping in front of her window.   
"Its me." He waved. "Can you please open up the door?"

Abby was shocked, she expected him to call Harley but not to visit him. 

She ran down the steps and opened up the door very fast. "You're here!" She shoutet out of excitement.  
"I felt like just talking to him through a AI wouldnt do anything." He told her, patting her head. "And I absolutely dont have anything else to do."  
"Please come in- Harley comes home in 30 minutes." She stepped aside and he entered the house while she closed the door.  
"Want anything? Something to eat or to drink?" She was absolutely excited to meet him in person. "I'm good, rest." 

She looked at him with her big eyes. " Harley told me that you were the one who took my dora watch?"  
"Actually it was him and he gave it to me."  
She giggled. "I think it suit you very well." She climbed on the chair and grabbed something to eat.  
"Now we just have to wait."


	12. Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but gold
> 
>  
> 
> Or something like that

Harley got back home later than expected. At around 3pm.

He opened the front door and looked for his sister. "Sorry for being late Abby, they stopped me. Gonna make food as soon as possible." He stepped out of his shoes and threw his backpack in a corner only then to hear heavy footsteps. "Abby did you let in a stranger?" He looked behind himself while he took of his shoes.  
"Stranger hm?" Tony said, raising an eyebrow. Harley was in shook. "Mister Stark... what are you doing here?" He blinked and rubbed his eyes.   
"Well your sister called me saying you were in some kind of trouble. She told me to call you but because I had nothing else to do I thought I should visit you. Is better anyway."  
"In trouble..." he looked to the floor. His nose started bleeding again, he didnt noticed. "Kinda but its not that bad."  
"Your sister told me many things. And your nose is bleeding. So whats going on? The last time I saw you you werent like this."   
"Thing change- people too."   
Tony sighed. "Harley?"  
"Its nothing. Really."

Abby joined them, running straight into Harley armes. "Abby what else did you told him?"  
"Only that mom is angry about you. I didnt told him why."  
"Are you going to tell me then?"  
"No." Harley said, his voice slightly covered in anger. "Its nothing important."  
"And thats the reason why you hurt yourself?"  
"I didnt [...]" he glanced to Abby who was smiling. "I dont do that kind of stuff. Liar."  
"And youre sure that I cant recognize a liar too?"  
Harley wasnt able to look him in the eyes.  
"Harley you helped me so let me help you too."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Now thats the kid I know!" Tony smirked.

Harley wasnt feeling very well. His nose, head and stomach hurt. He got in trouble in school. Some upper class kid started the fight about him being disgusting because he was gay. For them it was just a rumor they made fun of - for him it was reality. And it hurt so much more knowing that they would do the same - maybe even worse- things if he would come out. Even his mom disliked him now more than before. 

He grabbed Abbys Hand and went back to the kitchen with her- Tony was following them.   
Harley knew it would be much more easier to tell if he just would say it out loud without any hesitation. More then getting hate from him wasnt possible.   
"Mister Stark I'm sure that I'm ... That I like boys more than girls." He spoke to fast- felt embarrassed. "Thats why my mum hates me now and thats why I was in trouble in school today. I mean they think its just a rumor but I know its the truth." He didnt even took a breather. "Maybe you hate me now too..."  
Behind his back, Tony sighed.   
"You really think so? I mean I work with all kinds of people and you think I hate you now because of what you love? Would be a little bit stupid. Dont you think?"   
Harley never thought that an adult would tolerate and accept him like this.   
"But I... dont know how to handle this... my mother wont talk about this with me even if partners should ..." his voice shaked a bit.  
"We're connected I think it should be easy for me to help you with it." 

Abby smiled a big smiled and then threw her arms in the air. "Loook Hally no need to be upset about it even if mum is stupid. Clever people dont care about who people love." She hugged him.

"And maybe we should also treat your brothers wounds."   
"Ah yes let me grab the first aid kit." Abby ran away again. 

"Your little sister really is something special."

"She is. If I would lost her, I would lose myself too... shes only 8 but so clever. She brightens up my day... every day...~"

Abby came back with the first aid kit. "here it is".


	13. Heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter because i dont know  
> Next one will be longer

"Tony and Abby both took care of my wounds" Harley told Peter. "Tony stayed at home until evening, until my mom came back and talked with her. Really long. He argued with her. I thought that maybe now she would understand it... and me... but after he left, she locked me up in the garage for the whole weekend. Abby wanted to help me out but mom hid the keys very well. At least she was allowed to bring me food." 

It took Peter some minutes to process all this and it took Harley also some minutes to realize what he just told Peter.   
No that he was afraid that he would hate him but telling someone a "secret" he only knew for some days- actually 2 months wasn't Harleys main goal  
He sighed.   
"He was a good man." Peter said quietly. 

"He was... indeed."

It seemed like Peter didnt even cared about the fact that he was sitting next to someone who liked boys.

"Peter ... and youre ok with the fact that I...just came out to you- out of the blue?"  
"Well yeah. Nothing wrong with personal preferences I think." He shrugged. "Was raised very open minded. I mean why should I judge? I basically l[...]" he cut himself off. "I fight next to superheroes of every class, skin color and I dont care about what gender they like. What metters is what they are fighting for." Peter told him. So innocent.

"Yeah... you're right." He tought some minutes. "What do you think? Maybe I can fight next to you and help the remaining avengers out... like you do? They dont know me but I feel useless doing nothing but bathing in self pity and grief."

"Sounds great, we should pay them a visit together someday."

Harley smiled. "I'm exited already." 

There they sat in silence for some minutes. 

"Peter ... how are you feeling now? He was buried 2 month ago. I mean hows school going?"   
"Its ok now I guess. I still miss him like you do but I keep thinking about what he did for me- for us. About the good times I had with him. When I'm with my friends, I dont feel so lonely anymore and now that I met you again its all going to be better I think. Still feels weird to be older on the papers while your stuck in a teenage body. Did you go back to school?"  
"Ah... yes. I went back to school. Many of my ex classmates graduated school during those 5 years- the remaining few of them went back the same day as me. They were as confused as me, exchanged some words but then stopped speaking to me. They went back to their usual behavior really fast- unless me. I took some days off, thinking about what to do now.   
Then I received an invitation from a lawyer. I went to the meeting and he told me about what Tony wanted to inherit me. Honestly, never thought that he would do something like this for someone like me. I still thought you were his favorite. After I knew what I inhertied from him, I quit school. And started working on my suit."


	14. Obsessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as long as promised but better than nothing

"You inherited an apartment too right?" Harley asked him.   
"Yes and an own lab. You too?"   
Harley nodded. "But I'm not ready yet to move there. Maybe next month completely. What about you?"  
"Same. And my mother wont let me leave because she thinks I should clean up the mess I left."  
"What mess?"   
"Peter. My sister died. Because of me. The snap happened and some dude in a truck got snapped, like me. The truck crashed into the crowd and I wasnt able to pull her away."  
"Oh..." Peter looked to the floor for some seconds. "I'm sorry to hear that.... its not your fault..."  
"Well... it is. I fogot to buy her a birthday present and came up with the idea that we should go shopping for one. If I wouldnt be so damn stupid, then she still would be alive."  
"Harley please stop blaming yourself... its really not your fault. And if your mother doesnt understands it, then maybe shes the stupid one. Many people lost loved ones that day and many of them didnt come back after the second snap... "  
Harley looked to Peter in silence.   
"Maybe youre right but my mother wont stop thinking like that. I'm always at fault.... I'm..."   
The older one felt how tears began rolling down his cheeks. The thing he hated the most.   
"My sister was my everything. Everything I had. And now shes gone and wont come back. My mom hates me more now, my grandma too. Guess the only one whos left is you."  
Harley was about to stand up as Peter grabbed his hand. "Where are you going?"  
"Home."  
"Already?"  
"Yes. But we will stay in touch anyway. Maybe you want to visit me back home someday." Harley smiled a bit.  
"I will." Peter said as he stood up too, guiding him to the front door.   
"Until next time Harley"  
"Same." He wiped away the rest of his tears and made his way downstairs, out of the building.   
Peter sighed.  
"Well does my beloved Peter has a secret crush now?" May joked.  
"Wh... no!?" He shouted in confusion.  
"Really?"  
"Hes just a friend and you know that."  
"Oh I know, just wanted to tease you a bit."  
"I'm going to bed now. Good night." He waved at her and went back to his room where he stayed until the next morning.

Harley left the building. As he stood outside, he looked back, up where Peters apartment was. He sighed. Peter was the first one in so many years he was able to talk with without getting laughed at. He told him so many things and too many secrets... and yet he didnt say anything. And yet, they still were friends. He ran his hands across his face. Peter was to good, to precious to be his friend.   
Harley wasnt able to deal with these emotions he felt everytime, he saw Peter.   
He saw him in the news- Harleys heart began to pound. He heard people talking about Spider-man... his heart raced.   
Maybe it wasnt just "love"- maybe he was obsessed with him in some way?  
He walked down the street, to some dark alleyway- then activated his suit. He flew home.


	15. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heh hello,  
> I'm back early becuz I felt inspired by the Dark Phoenix soundtrack.  
> Harley is a poor soul please safe him
> 
> Enjoy ♡

Harley arrived home in the early morning.  
His grandmother and mom were still asleep so he had some time to go into the house without getting interrupted. He went straight to the room where they stored his sisters stuff. Harley closed the door behind himself and then stood in darkness.  
He switched on the light. All her stuff was placed like she was still living there. It broke his heart again. His weak heart.  
He was responsible for her death- and all others who werent able to kill Thanos that day.  
He catched up his hateful thoughts himself. No- it wasnt the fault of the Avengers. They werent responsible for her death. They did what they could- while losing loved ones.  
Harley shook his head. He needed to stop thinking like this. 

His hand were still placed on the lightswitch and was about to look through some old photos as he heard steps behind himself. 

"Harley? What are you doing inside Abbys room?"  
He looked around- saw his mother. By the look on her face he could made out that she just woke up.  
"I... just wanted to see her again too- you know I'm[...]"  
She interrupted him.  
"I told you that I dont want you near her room."  
"But mom..."  
"Shut up and dont start an argument with me at this time of day. Its to early in the morning."  
"I'm her big brother and allowed to look after her. She liked me more than you anyway." He fired at her.  
"How ... can you say that!?"  
"Because I know it she told it to me many years ago. How does it feel to be hated? By someone of your own family? No wonder my dad left us- youre crazy."  
His voice was full of hate. He switched off the lights and rushed out of the room- pushing his mother aside.  
"You were always useless- always complaining, always getting bullied and then there was this stuff with the boys." His mother followed him downstairs. "Where were you the last day?! Meeting boys or what?"  
"I was away- helping people, saving lifes. Not playing your useless gay son. I wasnt meeting strangers for fun but to help them. Funny how you dont know what your son does to not being a useless burden."  
"Watch your tone Harley!"  
"Me? Watching my tone? I was always nice, to everyone of this goddamn family even though everyone hated me- everyone still hates me. Now even more! You talk to me like shit. I really wonder why you dont let me move out when you really hate me like this."  
"Because I know that youre to stupid to handle it."

This was it. Harley snapped. He fired an energy blast at her with the armor he still wore at his hand.  
She crashed against the wall- not as strong to knock her out but to let her feel dizzy. "Just leave me alone or my sisters death wont be the last which goes on my account."  
He slammed the door shut and looked at his shaking hand. 

That wasnt him- he never would have did something like this. He was shooked about his own actions. And afraid.  
He thought about Peter- how nice and happy he was even with the fact that Tony was dead now. First his dad- then his grandpa and now his mentor.

Peter would never go rouge. Why was Harley like that? Was he always like that but always hiding it from his sister? Behind his smile? He shook his head again and his eyes filled up with tears. He didnt want to be the bad one here.  
He locked up his garage and layed down on the floor- opening up some news pages to look through some new Spider-man photos from the last crime scene. He was there too. Next to Peter.  
Peter. This pure boy who could never hurt a single soul only if and when necessary.  
He looked up more pictures of him. The last time he stalked someone was when he first felt in love- but this time, the stalking felt different. Felt like some kind of weird obsession.  
What Peter didnt know was that while they didnt saw each other through those two whole months Harley followed him everywhere. Not literally, but he basically soaked up every single news about the friendly neighborhood Spider-man.  
He had a crush on him. A crazy one. He wanted to protect him. From everything. And he didnt care what it would cost. 

He got ripped from his thoughts as he heard his mom- yelling in front of the shut door. Slamming her firsts against the cold iron.  
"Do that again and I will call the cops so we dont have to deal with your shit anymore! Do you wanted to kill me with that move or something?"

He stood up and looked to the door. "Was never planning on killing a family member directly but if you dont shut up then I'll maybe also killing the cops. First them- then you. Just leave me alone!"

He then heard steps. His mother was walking the stairs up back into the house.  
He got a headache


	16. Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spelling mistakes get corrected later

Two days later.

In the early noon, Harley was working on his suit again while thinking about how to meet with Peter again without sounding like some weird stalker. Was he really trying not to sound like one? Without Spider-mans knowing, he was following him everywhere.  
Thats what stalkers do.  
"Dont pretend you arent one Keener." He told himself while tossing away an old screw.  
"I'm stalking someone whos younger than me."  
He sighed and turned on the music to distract himself. Harley wasnt hearing his phone ringing until the very last second.  
He looked at the display and saw Peters face in it. "Harley here, what do you want Parker?" He sounded more annoyed tham he was planning on.  
"Oh... I.... am I bothering you something Harley?"  
"No." He answered shot.  
"You dont bother. But I'm busy and...actually very hungry. I always get unpleasant if hungry."  
"Because I.... was planning on visiting you... I'm on the plane already. It would be a fail if you dont want me near you."  
Harleys eyes widened."You... what?"  
Peter cleared his throat. "I wanted to surprise you but then I thought what you told me about your mother. I knew it wasnt tje best idea to arrive without saying anything... And... maybe we can eat something together... if you want...?"  
"Eh... sure. I mean... you wont be welcomed at my home but we can meet at the airport. I'll pick you up." Harley still confused was looking at the clock.  
"When will you arrive?"  
In three hours the boy on the phone said. Harley was excited.  
"So... in three hours then. See you soon~" he hang up and glanced at the mirror.  
He was a mess. Peter shouldnt see him like this.  
Harley left his working place and went inside the house.  
His mother and grandma were away so he had the whole house for himself. With fresh clothes under his arm he stepped inside the bathroom and took a long, hot shower.  
After that, he prepared himself for his almost-date. He put on hus finest clothing and some make up to cover of the dark circles around his eyes.  
One more time he looked into the mirror and smiled.  
"Its gonna be fine. Everything well go well." He encouraged himself, took the car keys and drove away after he left the house and locked the door.  
"Two hours left. I'll in time. Maybe to early"  
The streets were empty. No single car drove by him so he speeded up the limit a bit. 

His heart started to pound harder with every second he got near the airport. Peter was on a plane just to see him.  
He grabbed tighter around the steering wheel and pulled over to the airpost. He parked his car and walked over to the big building.  
30 minutes to early. He knew it.

Harley was watching the clock. 15 minutes. 10 minutes. 5 minutes.  
3 hourse were over now.  
His heart was going crazy.  
And then he saw Peter in this huge crowd without any problem.  
The older boy walked straight up to Peter. The younger one didnt saw him at first.  
"Hey P. Dont ignore me." Harley said with a sad voice.  
Peter looked in his direction and started to smile bright.  
"Hello there.~" he said, a bag in his hand.  
"I think I was to early- thought I missed you." He lied and grabbed Peters bag. "Let me take this. The car is parked nearby." He didnt even let Peter say anything. "Wanna come with me then? Where do you want to eat?"  
"I dont care. As long as its something to eat."  
Harley just smiled and walked out of the airport building with Peter besides him.  
They arrived at his car, Harley packed his bag in the trunk and took the drivers seat.  
"It'll take some hours 'til we arrive home. Hope youre ok with that?"  
"Its ok. I dont mind."  
Peter leaned back and closed his eyes. Harley looked in his direction, watching him as he breathed. His chest went up and down. Peter was wearing a loose shirt. Harley liked seeing him in this kind of clothing.  
"So... how are you doing?" He asked his guest.  
"Fine. School was very boring, but its weekend finally. And I can meet you again." He sounded exited.  
"Glad to hear youre doing great. Myself had some differences with my mum but I always did so I'm ok too."  
"Are you?"  
"Yes. Its not such a big deal with her. I ignore her most of the time anyway."

Both drove in silence and Peter watched the trees passing by. Finally they arrived Harleys small homwtown.  
"Welcome. Its nothing compared to Queens. Its a total shithole."  
"Dont say that. I'm sure I'll like it here."  
"Maybe. But I hate it."

He pulled over to a small restaurant. "Let us grab some food here. And then we should make a call to a hotel. I doubt you want to sleep in a dirty garage."  
"Ah yeah... I was to excited and totally forgot to book a room. Stupid me" Peter placed his fist on his forehead.  
Harley giggled and they went inside.  
"Nice clothing by the way Keener- wanted to impress me?"  
"That was my intention Mr. Parker"  
They took a table away from the other guests and sat across each other.  
"Wow like a real date- my first one actually." Harley said jokingly, Peter nooded amd agreed with him.  
"What do we want to eat?"  
"You chose because I dont care."  
"Ah Spider-man..." he said quietly. "Always so humble. I'll chose just the best for my favorite red spider."

They sat together, ate together and talked about the stupidest things.

Harley paid the food but Peter insisted in paying it. "Youre my guest. I'll do it." After that, he called a hotel and booked a room for Peter and him.  
"I just have to grab some stuff from home. Wanna come with me?"  
Peter nooded and they headed over to Harleys home as fast as possible.  
"I dont know if my mother is already back home again, if so just ignore her stupid comments." 

He opened up the door to the garage and stepped inside with Peter.  
"Here do I live. Just like the luxury apartment I always imagined."  
Harley just grabbed into the box with his stuff and tossed some of it into a smaller box.  
"Fast as possible- I dont want my mother seeing me having a guest."  
He was just about to turn around but heard steps. They werent Peters steps. 

"I see. A guest." His mothers voice. "He cant stay here."  
"Its obvious mother. I didnt expected him to sleep here in this shithole I have to call "home" . We booked a room in a hotel."  
His mother glanced at him with disgust.  
"A room for the two of you?"  
She looked right into Peters eyes.  
"Youre fine with sleeping with a degenerated in one room?"  
Peter was absolutely confused. About how his mother spoke about Harley and why she did it like this.  
"Hes a friend of mine. I dont have anything to fear from him. And I'm not bothered by the fact that he likes men."  
"Wow. You two fit perfectly together. Really."  
Something hit Harley even more. He didnt cared that she called him- her son- a degenerated shit all the time... but now shes calling it Peter to.  
"Say that one more time or I'll break your neck... mother." He spitted it out. Full of rage. "I dare you to call my friends like this. You can call me what ever you want but not my friends."  
He clenched his fists. "Please step aside and let us go." He pushed her aside and grabbed Peters wrist.  
"Bye." He waved to his mom. She just looked.  
"I'm so sorry you head to hear it. She always does it. I mean... not with friends, but with relatives ... old friends. I told you she hates me. And so do I."

They drove past buildings and right to the hotel. "lets see what awaits us."  
They checked in together. No one made a joke about them sleeping together in one room.  
"Have fun" the receptionist just told them. What ever that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one is going to be heavy/emotional/touchy so this was just a built-up-chapter


	17. Anchor

Peter and Harley walked to the elevator, their bags in their hands.  
Harleys heart was pounding fast as he was alone in the elevator with Peter.

"Hey... Are you really fine with it?"  
He asked the youngest avenger.  
"With what?"  
"Sleeping in the same room with me."  
Peter nooded.   
"Why shouldnt I be ok with it? I basically do stuff like this all the time. Its cheaper that way."  
He said innocently.  
Harley sighed. "Right. I'm sorry. Its just... my mum always makes me feel indecure when she says stuff like this."  
"Harley please... its fine. We are friends."  
They entered their room together. The older one threw his stuff on one of the beds.   
"Ah damn- May told me to call here. Just to make sure I got here safe. I'm going to call her now before I'll forget it again. Wont take long."

Harley took off his jacket and sat down on the bed. He looked at his phone. It was evening.   
In the background he hear his friend talking to his aunt. He looked back up to him.  
Their first date together without him even knowing about it.  
Peter looked just to gorgeous doing what ever he did while his back was turned to Harley.  
The older boy took the opportunity and stood up again, after he took off his shoes just to be a bit more quiet.   
He sneaked towards the spider-boy and just stood there in silence until he was finished talking to his aunt.  
Peter turned around and almost crashed into Harley, a shocked expression in hid face. "Harley goddamn you scared me! How long where you standing behind me?"  
They were just inches apart.  
"Ah just some seconds I guess. You told me it wont take long but it took longer than expected. I felt kinda bored."  
"Yeah? You felt bored? Wanna do something?"  
"I dont know. Do you have any idea?" Without Peter knowing, Harley was pushing him towards one of the beds.  
"Hm me think."  
Peter bumped against the bed.  
"I know."  
With that words, Harley pushed Peter on the bed.  
"Hey what do you call this game Harley?"  
Peters innocent voice filled the room. Harleys heart was racing and his body heated up.  
"I have no idea. Maybe you can name it."  
Harley climbed over him and sat down on his hips.   
"Am I to heavy for the tiny spider boy?" Harley asked jokingly   
"No you arent but can you please tell me what are you doing here?"  
He asked, a tiny bit of fear in his eyes.  
"I thought we wanted to play a game- but look at you now. Youre afraid..."  
Harley lowered his head, they were only a few inches apart again. "I wont hurt you. You know that."  
He sighed as he noticed that not just his heart was going crazy.   
"I dont know if you know but... I was always your biggest fan. I mean... i was very jealous of you for spending this much time together with Stark but everytime I saw you on tv ... you grow onto me. With every little thing you did."  
Harley rand his hands across Peters hair.  
"And I think youre doing a good job."   
He placed his hand on the pillow and came closer to Peters ear.   
"Can I show you something?"  
Peter had a look of confusion on his face but he nooded.  
"Thanks Parker."  
He let his fingers ran across the younger boys lips.   
And then placed his lips onto Peters.  
Harley looked right into Peters eyes while doing it.  
The younger one didnt made any attempt to fight back.  
Harley slowly let off of him. "How do you like it?" He whispered into Spider-mans ears.  
"I... dont know. What... was that Harley...?"  
"I just wanted to try out something new I never did before. Was it that bad?"  
"N... o but I also... wasnt expecting it."  
Peters voice was shaky, insecure. "It was my first kiss damn you Keener!"   
He then pushed him off of the bed and stood up.   
"I'm confused!?"  
"We all are the first time." Harley shrugged it of like it was nothing.   
"Dont be like this Harley. Why did you do that?"  
" I thought it was fun. Kinda have a different taste of humor than you?"  
"Fun. Right. " the spider boy sulked and turned his head away.  
"Listen P. I'm really sorry. If you dont want me to do it again I wont."  
Harley turned away too, looking down to his feet. Feeling that sitting on Peter was a huge mistake. His whole body was on fire, his hands shaking, heart racing. He was sure Peter could see it.  
"I'm going out. Let... me catch some air. Dont feel so good."   
Harley exited the hotel room and went outside. Breathed in the late evening air, hands in the pockets of his jacket.  
He then heard a familiar voice calling out his name. It wasnt Peter.   
"Keener? Long time no see." 

He turned around and saw someone he tried to recognize. A classmate maybe? Who didnt get snapped away?   
"Cant remember me?" The man laughed. "You were my favorite victim to make jokes about." He got nearer to Harley who slowly walked away from him.  
"Dont be shy. We all already now your little gay secret. What are you doing around here? Hiding someone special inside a room? Maybe your first date? Its the same for me. Playing around with some girl in my bed."  
Harley was silent as his ex classmate spoke.  
"No. I'm just taking a break."  
"You do? Sad. You see? I grew up to a really handsome man while youre still the kid here. Dont fool me."  
"Youre body maybe matured but your brain is still a 14 year old fuckboy. I'm still in my teen ages but my brain is more mature than yours. Thats the good part in getting snappin away. I didnt had to deal with you and your stupid shit club for 5 years."  
"Aww how cute. Trying to be mean."  
".... dont try to make me do that."  
"What are you talking about Keener?"  
As if Harley wasnt stressed out enough an ex classmate showed up and made everything even worse.  
He wanted to feel Peter more but couldnt.   
"Hey stop ignoring me." The man walked right at him.  
"I'm not."  
"Then late evening thoughts about some hot dudes?" He started laughing again. It made Harley more than angry. He felt disgust.  
And before he could even think about it he pressed a small button on the watch he wore and his hand got covered in blue and grey iron, and then blasted some energy at him.  
The older one crashed against a tree near the hotel and Harley walked over to him. The ex classmate was now leaning against the tree, having a small wound on his left hand.  
"Ah shit Harley. What was that?"  
"You wont shut up so I decided this was the only possibility to get you shut up. But not even that helped."  
He stepped between his legs and pressed one foot against the mans crotch, pointing his thumb and index finger at him.   
"One single stupid word and I'm gonna blast your brain away."  
Harleys hands were shaking and his eyes were tearing up.  
"God.... get help. What happened to you Harley." Suddenly the mood of the man right before him.  
"You should see yourself. Its disturbing."  
"You and your friends made me this way. Think about it." He swallowed hard. Swallowed his tears.   
"Leave me the fuck alone."

He slowly started walking away from him. Not letting him out of his eyes.  
"Hope we wont see us again."  
Then Harley disappeared back inside the hotel, leaving his bully behind.

As he entered Peters and his room it looked like Peter was gone. But he looked around, seeing lights in the bathroom. He sighed. And smiled.  
Spidey was still with him.  
"Peter...?" Harley asked, shaky voice.   
He sat down on the floor, face buried in his hands. He thought Peter didnt heard him but then heard the door got open.   
"Whats it Harley?" He said, without looking in his direction.  
"Peter I'm sorry."  
As the avenger heard that he looked around, saw Harley cower on the floor.  
"Whats wrong Harley?"  
The voice of the younger one now sounded worried. He stepped besides him.   
"Hey...?"  
Harley still wore the iron glove. Peter saw it.  
He sat down next to him.  
"Talk to me..."  
Keener looked back up to him, his face wet because of all the tears that were pouring down his pale face.  
"I hate my mental breakdowns." He breathed heavy. "My third one in such a short time. Peter whats wrong with me?"   
He took the youngers hand, gripped them tight.  
"Nothing is wrong with you. I dont know what went one outside but I will help you."   
Parker leaned his friend against his shoulders.  
"Cry as long as you want. I'll hold you."


	18. Glass House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its be.  
> Back from a little break.
> 
> Harleys a bit needy this time

Harleys heart was pounding fast and he had no more tears left to cry.  
"Is everything ok now Harley?"  
He heard Peter asking him.   
"I... think so." The older boy sounded a bit ashamed.  
"Dont need to be ashamed. Everyone cries some times."   
Peter wiped Harleys tears away from his wet face.   
"Wanna tell me what went on outside?"  
Harley shook his head.   
"Not now. Maybe later.... how about we go to sleep? Tomorrow will be different."  
He stood up and rubbed over his eyes, then grabbed some clothes.   
"Sorry P. I dont want to bother you with this now." He smiled at him, then went inside the bathroom to change clothing.   
He undressed himself and looked back in the mirrow. Harley saw his old scars and some of them were scratched up red. He hated him for doing this but this was the only way he could cope with the pain inside.   
"Disgusting." He whispered to himself while touching the scars- not noticing that Peter was knocking against the closed door.   
"Hey Harley, are you still in there? You were silent for to long I'm concerned after what has happened."  
Peters new found friend still didnt answered.   
"I'm coming in I hope you arent bothered by it." Then the younger avengers opened the door- seeing Harley standing infront of the mirror, looking at his arms.  
Peter saw many scars.   
"Oh god Harley... the scars." He sounded absolutely worried now.   
Harley finally heard and saw him, turning around- facing him.   
"Theres nothing to be worried about." He grabbed his shirt and walked out of the room. Peter just looking after him.   
"They are old. I dont do this anymore. Good night."  
"Old. Yeah." Peter whispered to himself, got inside the bathroom and changed clothes.   
"Thats what he told me while I saw his scars. Some of them where just healed up. Old."   
His thoughts drifted away..  
He didnt want to think about Harleys body but did it anway. He looked fine.  
"Oh god Peter what are you thinking about? Stop this." He blushed and rubbed his hands through his face.  
"Hes your friend. Stop making something up."  
His heart started pounding a bit.   
Peter never thought about anyone like he now did about Harley.  
"Its time to sleep- even my mind is tricking me." He laughed a bit and walked to the beds. Harley was already sleeping, on leg wasnt covered by the blanked and Peter could see his pale skin.   
He looked into the face of the older boy which even in his sleep looked stressed out.  
When was the last time Harley slept in ab actual REAL bed? Peter suspected it was long time ago. He didnt saw one in his garage.  
The younger one stepped infront of Harleys bed and set down on his side.  
"Good night my friend. And if you have nightmares feel free to wake me up."  
Peter then closed his eyes too. 

They both got through the night without any complications. Sometimes, Harley woke up- just to look at the sleeping boy in the other bed, smiling at him. All he wanted to do was to touch him. And he wanted Peter to know how he felt.  
He absolutely loved Spider-man. Not just a a stalker friend but also with actual real feelings.  
Peter was everything he always wanted to be. Sweet, loving, caring and on top of that he had friends.   
Harley sighed and went sleeping again. 

They woke up to the exact same time.  
8 in the morning. Peter was the first one to get out of bed.  
"Good morning." He smiled.   
Harley was a bit sleepy, rubbed his eyes and turned his head towards Peter. Looked at him a bit grimly.  
The boy still was wearing his shorts and a loose white shirt.   
He loved seeing this on him.  
"Wow. Youre not a morning person are you?"  
Harley shook his head.  
"Not really. Never was I guess." He sat up, now looking to to foot of the bed.   
"Hope I'm not turning down your mood Peter."  
"You arent. Its ok." He smiled at him. So pure.   
Harley ran his hand through his messy hair, then stood up too.  
He wore some simple long black clothes. Everything was covered up as he wanted to hide the scars.  
His shirt was slipped from one shoulder.  
"Heey want to take a shower with me?"   
Peter just wanted to loosen up the mood but earned an angry look fron Harley.  
"I-I'm sorry. I'll go first!" He rushed to the bathroom.  
"Wait Peter...!" Harley jumped off from his bed.   
"Do you really mean that? I mean... I would but..." he realized how stupid it sounded in the middle of the sentence. "Just lets do it." Harley rolled his eyes on how this sounded.  
"What ever. I'll take a bath. As long as youre fine with it."  
"Yeah... sure- I technically offered it you." Peter smiled again and Harley followed him.   
"If my mom would see us togther like this she'd go crazy."   
The older boy turned on the bathtub and stripped down- not trying to look at Peter as he did the same and then entering the shower.  
Harley took place in the fresh hot water, not facing the shower. Didnt made any sense because a wall separated shower and bathtub.  
"What do we want to do later? After we ate something?" He heard the spider boy asking him.  
Harley looked down to the water.  
"I need to pick um an order. Some new stuff for my suit upgrade. Do you want to come with me? Maybe we then can take a walk outside or you can assist me"  
"Sure why not? What ever you want to do."  
"No Peter. Thats not how it works. Youre my guest. We should do what ever you want."  
"Fine. I mean it. Really~ I want to come with you"   
Peter turned down the water and Harley could hear how he was now using a sponge to clean his skin.   
Harley would love to do it. He thought about how great it would feel cleaning Peters skin with his own hands.  
"Hows school doing P?"  
"Good. We'll finish school this june and then throw a prom."  
"Oh wow. Do you have someone you wanna go with?"  
"Actually no- I dont know if I even want to go there. I sometimes get panic attacks- dont know if a prom would be a good idea."  
"Yeah... true. But I you need someone to go with- I volunteer."  
"Hahah what? Harley...~!" Peter laughed and his laugh sounded so sweet. "Youre sure?"  
"I totally mean it...!" Harley laughed too and rest his head against the wall.  
"I'm not good at parties but I would try."  
"That would be awkward- we both would be awkward together."  
"We would."  
They laughed together, then Peter exited the shower with a towel around his hips.  
"Harley?"  
"Yes...?"  
"About yesterday evening..."  
"I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid."  
"I actually enjoyed it." Peter whispered to himself.  
Harleys eyes opened wide, he cleary heard what Peter said.  
"What did you just said?"  
"I said that its fine. It was just the heat of the moment."  
"Yeah sure."  
Harley then grabbed a towel and also wrapped it around his hips after he stood up.  
They both now stood next to each other- just 3 feets apart, just wearing towels.  
Harley was trying not to look at Peters body so he walked out of the room.   
"Finish first. I'll go next."  
The younger boy looked after him. "Ok. I'll be quick so dont so anything stupid without me Harley...!"  
"I wont. Promise."  
Harley set down on his bed. He noticed how he was feeling a bit nervous. His hands were shaking but he ignored it- grabbed some fresh clothes and dropped the towel, his mind constantly thought about Peter. How he was still wet from the water .... just wearing the towel or nothing at all. Harley hated himself for thoughts like this but he couldnt do anything about his. Peter was like hus guilty pleasure he wasnt allowed to have.   
He sighed and rubbed his face, his hand ran through his wet hair.   
"I'm so sorry Peter."  
Harley felt dirty touching himself, thinking about his only friend. Hopefully he wouldnt hear anything if it, put his hand on his mouth to dim down his moans.  
"But I love you more than anyone else ever did."  
He bit his hand.

Few minutes later he was finished- the same time Peter was. He got out of the bathroom, wearing some fresh clothes. Looking stunning as always.  
Harleys face was still hot, his cheeks flushed red and his hands shaking- as well as his legs.   
Peter noticed it.  
"Hey Harley- is everything alright? Your shaking...."  
"I'm ok. Dont worry." He stood up and walked straight to the bathroom without looking at his friend.  
"If you say so." He still sounded worried.  
Harley washed his hands, dryed his hair and splashed some cold water to his face.   
"He didnt notice it. Calm down." He quietly talked to himself, drying his hands.  
"Lets go grab something to eat Parker."  
Togther they walked to the restaurant of the hotel and ate something.  
They talked about school, vacation, what they like to do and what Peter wants to do after school. Harley never felt so good in his life. Peter was the first one- since his sister- he could talk with without feeling like shit. Peter was a good listener and someone he liked to listen to.   
Peters laugh was contagious - Harley never laughed this much after such a long time. He even felt a bit exhausted and tired but smiled.  
"You know what Peter? I'm feeling better now. Thanks to you."  
"Really? I think I talk to much."  
"Yeah, you do but I enjoy it very much. We should do this more ofter. Next time I'll visit you in Queens." 

After their breakfast they took a walk outside. Harley saw familiar faces. Some ex-classmates, neighbors. Nobody seemed to notice him. Good for Harley- he didnt want to talk to anyone of them. He just wanted to be alone with Peter.   
They paid some stores a visit, walked through some empty streets. And stopped right in front a of wall. With a painting on it.  
Harley turned his head, looking to Peter- watched how he react to it.  
"Everywhere I go... I see Tonys face. Everytime I see him- I miss him more."   
The younger one whispered. Harley nooded.  
"I feel the same... but I also think that he dont want us to suffer like this. He wants us to be happy. And think about it... if he didnt made his sacrific you would have lose many other friends. Tony and Natasha sacrifices were needed. So we could live normally again... I know that its not easy and it'll never be. But we need to remember why they did it."  
Peter just looked straight at Harley- he was impressed on how positive he still was despite losing much more than Peter had.  
"Wow... Harley so inspirational. I alwass wonder on how you stay so positive. You lost your father figure... your sister."  
"Well P. I'm not positive but I'm trying to make the best out of the things I still have. You for example. I like having you as my friend and being around you. Having you besides me always remembers me that I'm not alone. Youre the only friend I have and youre the only one who understands me. I mean... even after what happened yesterday you still hang out with me. Others would be mad at each other. I really like you."  
Harley smiled at Peter, then looked back at the Iron Man painting on the wall.   
"... he was the first one who understood me. I told you what he did for me and that he never was disappointed with me. He treated me like his son."  
"Same. He was the best dad I ever had."  
"Lets sit down here for some minutes. I have to show you something."  
Harley sat down on the pavement and shoved his hand inside his pocket. He watched as Peter sat down next to him.  
"What is it Harley?"  
"I made it some years ago with the help of Tony. He told me I should give it to someone special to me."  
Harley pulled out a small dark blue box.   
"I think I found my special someone." He handed it to Peter.  
"I wanted to give it to you yesterday but forgot due to me being a mess. Sorry."  
"For me?"  
"Yeah for you. Open it."  
Peter removed the lid.   
"What do you think?"  
He looked at a brooch. Not a simple one- something he had never seen before. In his hands he held a beautiful shimmery blood red scarab brooch.   
"A scarab?"  
"Yeah.... not a spider but how should I know that spider-man would be my special someone." He laughed and pulled out another box.  
"Do you want to know what I think? I think it fits you perfectly. Especially because of the color. You should wear it to your prom. Keep in mind that its only a gift from a friend. No need to keep it if you dont like it."  
"Oh no. I... I really like it. Seriously....!"  
"Scarabs are powerful bugs. If it passes your way it will tell you that everything will be allright."  
"Thanks Harley. Really."   
"I have one too." He showed Peter his one. His had a blue stone.  
"Should we wear it?"  
Peter nooded.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this fanart (mine)
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BxLCW6tgHKy/?igshid=1o9g31tlgqq4u
> 
> (On instagram: nida_vellir39)


End file.
